


Toying With Taboo

by LadyDrace



Series: Eat Me Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Emotions, Established Relationship, Facials, Feminization, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage, Incest, Light Angst, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Voyeurism, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes their playtime into new territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This is part one of two I am writing for [Aria](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/), my filthy brain twin. <3 No idea when chapter two will arrive, because my life is a little insane right now, but I didn't want to make her wait for this part since it was done. I smut because I care. And, considering how naughty this is, y'all can feel the love right now. <3
> 
> Unbetaed, because ain't nobody got time for dat.
> 
> This can be read out of context with the rest of the series, and if wincest is not your cup of tea you can easily ignore it. It has no impact on the verse overall.
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS! There is a lot of talk about underage boys engaging in naughty things, that are none the less completely legal, which is why I didn't tag it 'underage'. No one is actually underaged in this, but there's a lot of going down memory lane for Sam. 

It was pure coincidence, really. Sam was on his knees in front of Gabriel, as usual, because no matter what they did, that never seemed to leave Sam's top five of favorite places to be. But this time Gabriel was gently applying a pale pink lipstick to Sam's lips, holding him in place with a firm grip on his chin.

 

“There,” he said, voice hushed. “Just look at you. Such a pretty little pet for me.” He held up a small mirror for Sam to see, and pursed his lips in consideration. “Maybe not the best color for you, though. Next time I think we'll go red. Blood red.” He put away the mirror, and gently tipped Sam's face up, enjoying how his eyelids fluttered to half-closed. “Gotta match that scarf of yours, right?”

 

And he was wearing it then, tied snugly right under his Adam's apple, and he gasped when Gabriel pulled on it gently.

 

It was almost hypnotizing how Sam's lips dropped open, the sheen of the lipstick catching Gabriel's eye, and he watched as Sam almost licked his lips, but stopped himself just in time. “That's a good pet. Wouldn't wanna ruin your pretty make-up, now.”

 

He dragged his fingers slowly through Sam's hair, loving how his head followed the movement.

 

“What color's the light, kitten?”

 

“Green,” Sam whispered, already looking a little spaced out. It never failed to astonish Gabriel how easily Sam dropped away from the world, just because he trusted Gabriel. Especially when they were trying something new, it seemed to take no time at all, and while Gabriel loved making Sam fly, he had sort of hoped they could have played around a little more before subspace kicked in.

 

So he gambled. He did that often, now that he'd learned from experience that Sam would most certainly tell him red light if he crossed some kind of line. It was a source of great comfort to Gabriel that Sam never seemed afraid to say his safe word, not even when calling a stop to things caused them both great disappointment. But Sam understood that it was his job to take care of Gabriel, just like it was true in reverse, and he obviously took it very seriously, never leaving Gabriel in any doubt about what he was doing.

 

Frankly, he was expecting a red light, but it would be a good way of shaking Sam out of it for a little bit longer.

 

“Too bad we're alone. I should take you out like this. Show you off. Maybe have you suck my dick until that lipstick is all smeared. God, I can't wait. Don't get me wrong, pet, you look stunning now. But once I've messed you up a little bit... fuck, you'll be so damn beautiful.” He leaned in close, until his lips were nearly touching Sam's ear.

 

“I wish Dean could see you now. See how fucking gorgeous you look. Hell, maybe I'd let him watch as I fuck your face.”

 

He pulled away to look at Sam. There was no telling how he was feeling, because for once his feelings weren't right there on his face to see. Which... didn't seem to indicate a red light was coming. But maybe there was some doubt, there. After all, Sam still had lingering issues about feeling like a freak, so toying with taboo might be too much for him. But there was still no red light warning, so Gabriel carefully pressed on.

 

“I don't know about you, but I think Dean would make for a wonderful audience. Once he got over himself. Who knows, maybe he'd cheer me on? Or make suggestions? Maybe he'd ask me to move so he could see your face better. Get a good view of his little brother sucking dick like he's _starving_ for it.”

 

Sam made a small noise, and his breathing stuttered slightly.

 

“What color?” Gabriel asked again, because his words obviously had some effect, and he had to make sure it wasn't bad.

 

“I... I don't know,” Sam said, voice so small it made Gabriel a little concerned.

 

“Why? Tell me,” he commanded. Being with Sam for so long had taught him that nothing made Sam talk openly and honestly faster than being told to. It might seem unhealthy to some people, but it was what Sam needed, and Gabriel would always do his best to give Sam what he needed.

 

“I'm afraid you'll be disgusted if I like this.” Sam's voice was still small, and it was obvious that he knew his logic was flawed. But fears were not easily quelled, even with common sense. So Gabriel would have to help.

 

He cradled Sam's face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I've told you before, and I'll tell you again as often as you need it. Nothing about you could ever disgust me. The worst you can get is a red light. I love you. Every last kinky inch of you.” Another kiss. “And besides, I was the one who started this. Do you think I would do that if I thought it was disgusting?”

 

Sam shook his head mutely, and Gabriel gave his soft locks a loving tug. “That's my good pet. Now, tell me. Wanna keep going, or do you wanna shelve it until you've thought about it?”

 

There was a pause, and then Sam sighed. “Green. Green light.”

 

And that was all Gabriel needed.

 

“Well,” he said brightly, and moved towards his closet of kinky things. “Then maybe we should put together a nice little show for him. What do you think he'd like, hm? I know he likes to grunt and grumble about how vanilla he is, but...” Gabriel rummaged around for a little while until he found what he wanted. “I think he'd appreciate a little... color.” He pulled out the tiny scrap of fabric with a flourish, and grinned wolfishly at Sam's widening eyes when he realized what it was.

 

The g-string was new. Gabriel had others, of course, liking delicate things both on himself and others, but he'd only put Sam in them once before, just to test the waters. The results had been extremely positive, and Gabriel had since then made sure to buy some more pairs, particularly some that fit Sam a little better.

 

“You like it?” he asked, dangling the tiny thing in front of Sam as he moved closer. “Bought it just for you.” He made sure to drag the smooth satiny fabric across Sam's shoulder as he moved behind him, taking a full trip around, and reveling in how Sam's head turned helplessly to keep the g-string in sight. Gabriel paused by his other shoulder, and took hold of Sam's chin again, holding up the panties next to his lips, considering.

 

“Hmmm. Not sure it's a good match.” He dragged the fabric down Sam's smooth-shaven cheek, and enjoyed how Sam's eyes fell shut at the sensation. The panties were a dark pink, which did clash slightly with the paler lipstick, but both colors looked nice against Sam's skin, and Gabriel decided he liked it.

 

He slapped Sam on the cheek, just hard enough to sting, and his eyes flew open. “Color?”

 

“Green,” came without hesitation.

 

“Then up you get. Let's see how they look on you.”

 

Sam scrambled to his feet and reached for the panties, but Gabriel twitched them away from him.

 

“Oh, no, this is for me.” He reached up and gripped the back of Sam's neck, pulling him down just enough for their eyes to meet, and gave him a little shake. “Because you're _mine_. Mine to keep and use and _fuck_.”

 

Sam whimpered, and Gabriel knew that sound. He knew that if he'd been looking down he would have seen Sam's cock jump and most likely blurt out a nice fat drop of pre-come. But while that certainly had its appeal, there was just so much more to see in Sam's face. That's where Gabriel found his pleasure the most, if he was being honest. Every gasp, frown and glazed look hit Gabriel harder than any direct touch to his own cock, knowing that he caused those wonderful reactions, and that, in a nutshell, was why he'd never been completely happy as a sub. He liked to be the one _doing_ , causing pain and creating pleasure.

 

He gentled his touch, and stroked Sam's neck, trailing his fingers around just under the scarf, giving the knot a tiny tug when he got there. “But,” he murmured,” you're also mine to make all pretty. Mine to groom and preen until you look just right. And then...” He let his hand slide up until his thumb was pressing right below Sam's lower lip, so close to smearing the pale pink sheen. “Then... I get to mess. You. Up.”

 

The shiver that rushed across Sam's entire body made Gabriel smirk. Because _he_ did that, and it never failed to fill him to the brim with pride.

 

He dropped to one knee and grinned up at Sam's confused face, before reaching down for his ankle. Once Sam caught on, he lifted his feet obediently, one after the other, supporting himself on Gabriel's shoulder until Gabriel could slide the tiny garment slowly up Sam's muscled legs. He went about tucking everything in as clinically as he could, tutting disapprovingly when Sam's cock immediately made a wet stain on the fabric, only barely covering his length.

 

“Next time we're gonna have to put these on first, wouldn't you say?” Gabriel mused. “We'll need to be at our best if we're gonna show Dean how good you are, right? And this? This just won't do.” He gave Sam's cock a brief squeeze through the panties, and watched the wet spot grow immediately larger. He'd have to be careful things didn't come to an abrupt end, worked up as Sam was.

 

“So! Next step. What do you think he'd like to see? He's _your_ brother, you should know.” He gave Sam a minute, but when it became obvious that he wasn't offering an opinion, Gabriel prompted him. “Tell me,” he ordered. “Tell me what you're thinking.”

 

“I'm thinking of...” Sam trailed off, his voice already a whisper, and dying off to nothing before he got it working again. “...of Dean.”

 

“Good. Good. What is he doing?”

 

Sam's eyes fell closed, and he let out a long shuddering breath. “He's... touching himself. Slowly. Always so slowly.”

 

This made Gabriel raise an eyebrow. “You've seen it?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said on an exhale. “Kind of. When we were on the road. Sometimes he'd jerk off in the next bed. Or even in the same bed, when we had to share. He always waited until he thought I was asleep, but...”

 

“But you weren't asleep at all. Were you, kitten?” Gabriel felt almost giddy from how perfectly he'd hit the nail on the head. Obviously Sam had nurtured certain thoughts about his brother long before accepting his kinks, and Gabriel hoped with all his might that he wouldn't somehow ruin this, because he could definitely see himself spending many many happy hours playing with this particular taboo.

 

Sam shuddered again, eyes still closed, like it would be less real if he didn't look. Gabriel let him have that simple comfort, at least for now.

 

“No. No, I wasn't. Not always.”

 

“So? How does your dear brother like it best?” Gabriel asked softly, trailing a fingertip up Sam's cock as it stretched the smooth fabric.

 

“Slow. Real slow. Like he's got all the time in the world. And... he likes it wet. Lotion or spit.”

 

Gabriel smirked and leaned in to give Sam's nipple a quick lick and cool breath. He kept the touches light to not spook Sam out of the fantasy, but he felt it was important to keep him tethered in reality as well, and it was perfect how he gasped as his nipple tightened even further.

 

“I bet you liked that,” he murmured. “Lying there, in the dark, listening to your brother jerking off. Those filthy wet sounds.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did. I loved it. Made me go crazy. I had to wait until he fell asleep afterwards before I could get myself off. Only took me like a minute, I was so worked up.”

 

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Gabriel said with a low laugh. “All those teenage hormones in one room.” Sam was actually swaying slightly on his feet, so Gabriel put a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Down you go, pet, nice and slow. Back at my feet where you belong.”

 

The heartfelt sigh Sam released when his knees hit the rug made Gabriel's dick throb almost painfully in his plaid pajama pants, because Sam was perfect like that, his cock only barely covered by wet, shiny fabric, nipples hard, and eyes closed. His pretty painted mouth was open, and he breathed fast and shallow, making Gabriel ache to just shove his dick in there, watch as the pink lipstick streaked along his shaft, and fuck himself stupid. But it could get better. So very much better, if he could just pace himself.

 

He gave himself just a few strokes through the cotton, and then walked around Sam until he was at his back, hands on his shoulders, keeping him grounded for the next step. Leaning in until he was right next to Sam's ear, keeping his voice low but clear, Gabriel took it further.

 

“Did you ever consider... that maybe those times where Dean was asleep in the next bed, or even right next to you... that maybe he lay awake too? Listening to you, watching your hand move under the covers. Getting hard all over again, watching his little brother jerk off... over him?”

 

Sam's breath stuttered, and his hands shook where they rested on his thighs, but his eyes remained closed, and he didn't answer.

 

“Remember the time he caught you jerking off? Think back. Did he turn around? Slam the door? Walk away? Or...” Gabriel was gambling, but even if he got it wrong it suited the fantasy, so he kept going. “Or did he just stand there, eyes on your dick, staring? Like maybe, just for a second, he thought about giving you a hand himself.”

 

He knew he'd hit the jackpot when Sam's eyes flew open and his fingers dug into his thighs in a way that looked painful.

 

“He did,” Sam rasped. “He did stare. I didn't even think to cover up, I was so embarrassed. And he just... looked.” His voice cracked slightly, but his breathing only quickened, and though his eyes were open, Gabriel sincerely doubted Sam was seeing anything around him.

 

“Then what did he do?”

 

“He... he sort of... coughed. And then he slammed the door. And then he told dad. And laughed.”

 

“Of course he did,” Gabriel crooned softly. “His fragile teenage ego couldn't handle anything else. And you got him back for that too, didn't you. With the car.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What did you think about? While you were standing there, in the dark parking lot, pulling your dick by the hood? What made you _come_.”

 

“Dean,” Sam whimpered. “Dean.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Sam's breath was coming in short, almost painful sounding bursts, air practically whistling past his lips, and his head fell back, his eyes half-closed as he descended into the fantasy of his teenage self.

 

“I... I imagined... Dean walking in on me. But... instead of leaving... he came inside... shut the door... and...”

 

“And...?”

 

“And jerked off until he came all over my face. I came so hard thinking about that. About Dean, covering me in his come. Making me swallow it. Lick him clean. _Oh god_ ,” he croaked, and let out the most amazing whimpering moan as he doubled over and came, just like that, just from Gabriel talking him through it. Even with all the kinky things they'd done together, watching that happen hit Gabriel like a punch in the gut, and he barely made it around to Sam's front before tugging down the pajama pants, and coming all over Sam's flushed, lax face.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam sighed, so far gone in his head that he probably didn't even know he was saying it, and Gabriel groaned, squeezing out the last few drops of come right onto the still immaculate lipstick. Sam was obviously still following script from his fantasy, because he immediately leaned in and caught the last few droplets with his tongue, leaving beautiful trails of smeared lipstick behind where he suckled at the head of Gabriel's cock, and hummed with satisfaction around it.

 

“Jesus, kiddo,” Gabriel croaked, and gently pulled away before he got too sensitive, petting Sam's hair lovingly when he whined in protest. “It's okay, Sam. You did so well. So good for me, like always.”

 

He bent down to press a sweet kiss to Sam's make-up smeared lips, and nuzzled their noses together. Sam was still in his head, and swayed slowly towards the gentle touches.

 

“Come on, beautiful, let's get you cleaned up.”

 

A while later, as Gabriel was carefully toweling Sam's hair after guiding him through a slow shower, the fog finally seemed to dissipate, and Sam tensed suddenly under his hands.

 

“I can't believe I just did that.”

 

“Did what? Have an amazing orgasm? Cause I was there, I can testify,” Gabriel joked, not allowing Sam to feel any doubt.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Gabriel let the towel drape across Sam's shoulders, and used it to tug him down for a kiss. “Yes. I know what you mean. And I'm gonna tell you what I always do. We didn't hurt anyone. We both had a great time. We didn't break any laws. I love you, and I totally wanna do that again sometime.”

 

Sam gave him such a look of disbelief that Gabriel couldn't help but snort. “Oh come on, like you're even surprised at the depth of my depravity.”

 

“Not yours. Mine,” Sam argued softly.

 

Gabriel made sure to catch his gaze and hold it, keeping him close still with his hands clutching the towel. “Did you enjoy it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Would you be willing to keep playing with it?”

 

This time it took Sam a little longer to answer, his eyes searching Gabriel's, obviously looking for any hint of doubt. He wouldn't find any.

 

“Yes. God help me, but yes. I think I do.”

 

“Good!” Gabriel said brightly, and tugged Sam out of the bedroom. “Now come on, the couch is calling, and I got cookie-dough ice cream.”

 

They watched Spaceballs, had ice cream, and Gabriel started planning for the future.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE IT IS, THE LONG AWAITED CONCLUSION!! Aria, sweetheart, I am SO sorry you had to wait literally months for this, but I love you and IT'S DONE NOW! ENJOY!

Gabriel was going out of his skin, almost vibrating with excitement. This could go so terribly wrong. If he assumed too much or pushed too hard it could all come tumbling down faster than he could blink. But...

 

If it worked... if it all went the way he hoped... it could open up whole new doors, and Gabriel _loved_ adventures. Especially the sexy kind.

 

He'd done his homework. Tested the waters, asked questions, made sure everyone was on board... and now was the time to put all his hard work to the test.

 

“We have a special guest tonight,” he said breezily, and rummaged through his drawers, struggling to decide on what Sam should wear. He had to look perfect. Innocent, but confident. Sexy but sweet. Strong but soft.

 

Sam was watching him quietly from where he was sitting on the bed, still damp from his shower, and not playing the game yet.

 

“Oh?” His voice was low and playful. They'd often pretended to have an audience, and no doubt Sam was curious who Gabriel cast as their invisible onlooker. But, oh, was he in for a surprise. It had taken months to arrange. It had to be perfect.

 

“Aha! Yes, these will do nicely.” He pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs, which he always thought made Sam look oddly powerful. But these were made of sheer silk, adding the racy element he needed, and Gabriel tossed them towards the bed.

 

Sam caught them easily, and gave them a curious look. “Okay, then. Anything else? My scarf?”

 

“Nope. Not tonight, beautiful.”

 

This made Sam narrow his eyes. Gabriel was adventurous, yes, but he never got tired of seeing that red cloth around Sam's neck. And they both knew it.

 

But Sam apparently decided to just go with it, and Gabriel heaved a silent sigh of relief. He had a sneaking suspicion that their guest would prefer Sam with no collar.

 

“Color?” Gabriel asked, because that's what they always did before starting.

 

“Green,” Sam said calmly, grinning with excitement.

 

Gabriel sent him a wink and headed for the door. “Well then. You know what to do.”

 

And Sam definitely did. He was already putting on the boxers as Gabriel shut the bedroom door behind him, and would be kneeling on the floor, as was his place, whenever Gabriel chose to return. He usually didn't keep Sam waiting for more than fifteen minutes or so, if nothing else just for the sake of his knees, and generally Gabriel would use this time to psych himself up and bask in the excitement of the pleasure to come.

 

But tonight he made his way to the other end of the apartment, and eased the front door open quietly to welcome in the guest waiting outside.

 

Dean looked supremely awkward, so Gabriel did his best to seem calm and welcoming, though really he was about to explode from anticipation, while Dean shuffled uneasily on the doormat.

 

“Well, come on in. Sam's getting ready.”

 

At the mention of Sam's name Dean flinched, but he did come inside, and then gave Gabriel a strange look.

 

“What?”

 

“I dunno, I guess I was expecting more Hugh Hefner and less pre-school sleepover,” Dean mumbled with a shrug.

 

Gabriel glanced down at his attire and snorted. He didn't care much what he was wearing during scenes, unless it was a part of the game, and by coincidence he'd picked his lollipop print pajama pants and Loki t-shirt.

 

“Well this isn't about me or you, now, is it. It's about Sam.”

 

Dean nodded and seemed to steel himself, before sliding off his jacket, and fumbling with hanging it on the coat rack. Gabriel led the way into the living room and offered Dean a seat, but wasn't surprised when he refused.

 

“You still in?” Gabriel asked, holding Dean's gaze with his own. There could be no doubt.

 

It was a long, breathless moment before Dean even reacted to the question.

 

“If you're still one hundred percent sure that this is what Sam wants. Then, yeah. Anything for Sam.”

 

A few alarm bells jingled for Gabriel, and he narrowed his eyes at Dean. “If you're doing this out of some martyr complex, then it's game over. No one here does anything they don't want to.”

 

“No, I get it,” Dean said gruffly, eyes darting around room. Gabriel gave him time, because if there was anything Dean struggled with it was putting words to his feelings. “I just... I don't wanna go in there and...”

 

He trailed off helplessly, and Gabriel nodded. After all the time he'd spent going over this with Dean as well as Sam, if never at the same time, it was more than obvious that they suffered from many of the same hang-ups.

 

“Well, you know the plan. The first thing we do is check that everyone is on board. No one is even naked. If anyone taps out, it's over and you go home. We'll have a few awkward dinners and it'll be forgotten.”

 

He knew he was painting the most positive picture possible, but he still thought the reward was worth the risk.

 

Dean nodded again and met Gabriel's eyes firmly. “All right. I'm ready.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “Good. But Sam isn't. He needs a few more minutes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It's part of the game, bucko. If you don't let the meat simmer, it won't get tender. Plus, it'll throw him off if I come back too soon, and I want him to be as much at ease as possible. So. You might as well sit down and take a few deep breaths, and we'll go over it again one last time.”

 

* * *

 

Sam was in his place on the rug as always, hands on his thighs and eyes downcast, though he did look up when Gabriel opened the door.

 

He gave Sam an approving smile and closed the door behind himself.

 

“That's my good pet. I knew you'd be good, though. You never want to disappoint our guests, do you.”

 

It wasn't a question, and Sam beamed from the praise, and leaned into the touch when Gabriel cupped his cheek. “You ready to meet our audience?”

 

Sam nodded, and while he wasn't hard yet, he was obviously excited, licking his lips and shifting slightly on his knees.

 

Gabriel could hardly breathe from anticipation himself.

 

“Then close your eyes, darlin'.”

 

This was how they always did it. Sam would let Gabriel paint a picture of who was watching them, how they reacted and what they wanted to see, and then his imagination would do the rest.

 

But this time things would be different. And the next minute or so would determine whether it would be amazing or disastrous.

 

Instead of launching into a description of whatever phantom guest they were entertaining, Gabriel simply went to the door, opened it and beckoned to Dean who'd been waiting just out of sight.

 

Sam obviously heard the door opening and the footsteps, and his hands clenched into fists on his thighs. He was clearly expecting the worst, and Gabriel felt awful for a moment, putting Sam in that position, but it would hopefully be short lived.

 

Closing the door behind Dean, Gabriel went to Sam's side, but not touching him.

 

“Color?”

 

“Yellow,” Sam said, voice unsteady.

 

Gabriel looked to Dean, and after only a moment's hesitation, he firmly declared “green”.

 

Sam flinched from the familiar voice, but didn't open his eyes.

 

“I promised you, didn't I,” Gabriel said quietly, bending down to speak closer to Sam's ear.

 

“If this...” Sam trailed off, and his Adam's apple jumped as he swallowed hard. “If this is some kind of...” his voice abandoned him, and Gabriel decided it was time to raise the curtain.

 

“I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't. Go ahead. See for yourself.” His voice was barely a breath, but Sam's eyes flew open immediately, and went impossibly wide when he was faced with Dean, who'd been trying to look everywhere but at Sam.

 

“Dean? How... I mean... is this...” Sam stuttered helplessly to a halt, mouth opening and closing around words that never made it out, and Gabriel realized that he wouldn't be able to ease into the scene like he'd hoped.

 

“Right, time out.” He knelt down in front of Sam, who seemed unable to rip his eyes off Dean. But Gabriel cupped his face in both hands and guided it until Sam's gaze finally met his.

 

“One word and it's off. And that goes for all of us. You hear me?”

 

Sam searched his eyes, but then, as if pulled by an irresistible force, he looked back at Dean. Gabriel cast him a glance over his shoulder, and was pleased to find that he'd managed to finally look his brother in the eye.

 

There was a heavy, but silent, exchange, and Sam's breathing picked up the longer it went on. To defuse the tension, Gabriel got to his feet between them and broke their eye contact.

 

“Safewords?”

 

“Cherub,” Sam said immediately, used to the question at random times. Gabriel gave him a nod of approval. “Good. Mine's kielbasa.” He turned to Dean, and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Erm. Carburator,” Dean mumbled, and while Gabriel had asked before, he still had to struggle not to smirk because, frankly, it was adorable.

 

Instead he nodded at Dean as well before moving on. “Colors?”

 

This time Dean was first to step up with a sincere “green.”

 

Sam's hands shook on his thighs, and he swallowed hard before following suit.

 

“Green,” he whispered so low that it was barely audible.

 

“Green here too,” Gabriel said softly, and circled back behind Sam. “Now, then. What do we do when we have guests?”

 

When no reply was delivered, Gabriel tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and tugged it sharply. Gabriel wasn't happy having to cause Sam pain in front of Dean, despite how long he'd spent explaining how things worked, but there was nothing for it. Sam was severely rattled, and obviously needed help getting into his good head space.

 

Sam hissed from the pain, but Dean's eyes were not on his face, but transfixed significantly lower, which finally did make Gabriel smirk with satisfaction. Obviously the garment he chose had been perfect, and if he knew Sam at all, there would already be plenty to look at in that area.

 

“Do I need to remind you, pet?”

 

“No,” Sam whimpered, chest heaving again as his breath quickened. The change in routine clearly made Sam hypersensitive, and Gabriel made a note of being gentler.

 

“Then tell our esteemed guest what he can expect.”

 

Usually Sam's eyes would be closed during this as Gabriel described the scene, but this time his eyes were fixed on Dean.

 

“A show. Of obedience.”

 

Gabriel released Sam's hair, and instead stroked it gently. “That's right,” he murmured. “And?”

 

“And how to treat your pet.”

 

“Good. Good boy,” Gabriel praised, and Sam's eyes fell shut briefly, before flying open again, a hint of fear twisting his brow.

 

“Shhh, shhh, kitten, it's all right. Tell our audience why. Go on.”

 

It was a long, tense moment before Sam managed it.

 

“Because... I like it. I love it.”

 

Dean's eyes jumped back to Sam's face, and his shoulders sagged with relief under Gabriel's hands when there was nothing but heat and wonder there.

 

“I love being a good pet. I love pleasing my master. And our guests.”

 

“That's right. And if you're very good, then what happens?”

 

“Then... then I get to come.” Sam's voice failed him on the last word, but there was no doubt what he'd said, and Dean seemed to flinch slightly. But he wasn't running, and Sam was really getting into the right mindset now, so Gabriel dared to breathe a silent sigh of relief.

 

“We'll just have to see about that. Won't we, pet.”

 

Sam nodded, eyes still on Dean, but getting increasingly glassy. A glance revealed that Dean was also somewhat entranced, mouth slack and eyes darting up and down Sam's body, as if not sure what he was allowed to look at.

 

All in all, Gabriel could hardly imagine it having gone better.

 

“What should we do today, then, hm? Maybe I should fuck you, on your hands and knees while your brother watches. Or maybe ride you. Or fuck your pretty mouth.” Gabriel's grin turned feral when Sam shivered. “You'd like that, wouldn't you? Have Dean watch you suck down my cock like the hungry little pet you are. Watch you beg for more.” He bent down until he was right up against Sam's ear. “And maybe... just maybe... he'd wanna get in on the action. Maybe he'll want to have a go. He's bigger than me, isn't he? He could make you _gag_. Make you all hoarse.”

 

Sam's breathing was shallow, and a quick look down confirmed what Gabriel already knew. Sam's boxers were rapidly soaking through at the front where his hard cock strained against the sheer fabric.

 

“Look at him, Dean. Look at your beautiful brother. He doesn't even need a single touch, and he's dripping. Isn't he amazing?”

 

It took Dean a while to realize he was meant to answer, and he had to clear his throat twice before he could.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, he is,” he croaked, eyes not leaving Sam. But that was okay.

 

Gabriel was fully expecting to be uninteresting to Dean, and was more than happy keeping to the sidelines for this particular show. Hell, the view would be spectacular no matter what. And the fact that it meant so much to Sam was really all Gabriel needed from this.

 

“Still sure you don't wanna touch?” Gabriel asked softly, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Dean had been willing enough to be a passive audience, but had balked at actual participation. But it never hurt to check.

 

Dean nodded, and Gabriel shrugged. “Suit yourself. No skin off _my_ back,” he sighed, trailing his hand down Sam's chest until he could trap a nipple between his fingertips. “Color?”

 

“Green,” Sam whined, and Dean echoed him with a murmur.

 

“Good. That's my sweet pet. Stand up.”

 

Sam obeyed immediately, legs wobbling a little before he found his footing. Gabriel came around to his front, and brushed a single fingertip up the length of his cock. “Hands behind your back. Do you need me to tie them together?”

 

“No.”

 

“You see, Dean? So well behaved. He doesn't need restraints. You'll stay where I put you. Won't you, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, Gabriel.”

 

“You're being so good. I think you deserve a reward from the toy box. I'll even give you a few choices.” Sam's cock jumped, and Gabriel made sure not to block Dean's view of the proceedings. “You can have something in your mouth... something on your cock... or something in your ass. Pick one.”

 

“I... my cock. Something on my cock, please.”

 

Gabriel smiled, and reached up to tweak the same nipple he'd toyed with earlier. “So polite. Such a good pet for me.” A final pinch to the pert flesh, and Gabriel stepped to the nightstand where he'd laid a few things out, covered with a cloth until needed.

 

“Something on your cock, huh?”

 

“Yes. Yes, please, Gabriel.”

 

He pondered his choices, and felt his own cock throb imagining Sam enjoying the items. But he also had Dean to consider this time, and that actually settled the choice for him.

 

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he spotted the toy in Gabriel's hand.

 

“What do you think, Dean?”

 

“Uhhh,” he said, apparently shocked into speechlessness.

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Gabriel agreed, and finally let Sam see what he'd get.

 

The Fleshlight was the classic vagina type. Gabriel had several others, but judging from how Dean stared it had been the right choice. Sam knew it well, and he licked his dry lips when he saw it. Gabriel thumbed the fake folds of the toy absently, grinning at Sam and dipping a fingertip into the small opening.

 

“You like this one. Don't you pet? Feels nice and tight around you.”

 

Sam nodded and followed the movements of Gabriel's thumb, pressing in and popping out of the hole slowly and lewdly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, this is gonna be soooo good.” He held it out towards Dean. “You wanna feel? It's amazing. Worth every penny.”

 

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, and ripped his eyes off the toy. “Err, no thanks. I, uh... no.”

 

Something in his face made it come together in Gabriel's head, and he laughed softly at Dean's red cheeks.

 

“Ohhh. You _know_ already. Maybe you have one at home?” Dean looked increasingly uncomfortable, so Gabriel took the focus off him. This was about Sam, after all. “Well, I can't say I blame you. It's excellent.” He reached down to squeeze himself through his pajama pants, just to illustrate. “Man, I've had some good times with this.”

 

He was more than hard himself, even as he had to concentrate on directing the scene, but ignoring his own cock was pretty much par for the course. At least until later. He had great hopes for the evening, so taking his hand away was only mildly frustrating.

 

“But tonight it's for you, Sam. My sweet pet. And our guest, of course. You're gonna look so pretty for your brother, aren't you?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “Yes, Gabriel.”

 

In reward, Gabriel dragged the smooth latex edge of the Fleshlight up and down Sam's cock, letting the head catch on the edge through his boxer briefs. Sam gasped, and the wet spot grew, the sheer fabric glistening with pre-come soaking through.

 

“Beautiful,” Gabriel breathed, as always awe-struck by his luck in having Sam for his own. “Beautiful pet.”

 

Sam's eyes closed again, and he swayed slightly, his hips following the movement of the toy.

 

“That's it, gorgeous. You know the drill.”

 

“Yes, Gabriel.”

 

There was a whimper when Gabriel took the toy away, but Sam did indeed know what he was supposed to do, and carefully eased the waistband of his boxer briefs down, settling it under his balls, supporting his heavy, flushed cock. After that, his hands went behind his back again immediately and obediently without prompting. 

 

“While I get the supplies, why don't you tell your brother what the rules are for your rewards.”

 

Sam swallowed, and actually blushed when he caught Dean's eye, but that probably had something to do with how Dean had been blatantly staring ever since Sam's cock was revealed fully.

 

“Uhm. Well.”

 

When he was too slow, Gabriel gave his cock a gentle slap, and grinned when not only Sam flinched, but Dean did so minutely as well, seemingly out of sheer sympathy. “Go on.”

 

After a shuddering intake of air, Sam eventually did start talking, and Gabriel could make his leisurely way to the bedside drawer for the last few things, leaving the toy on the bed.

 

“If I'm good, Gabriel will reward me. But nothing in life is served to you on a platter, so any reward I get I'll have to work for. It's never easy, but Gabriel will never give me a reward he knows I can't take. And it's always worth it.”

 

“That's right, sweetheart,” Gabriel purred, coming up next to Sam, and sliding a hand behind him for a firm squeeze of his ass. “You know I always make it so good for you, right?”

 

“Yes, Gabriel.”

 

“Good. Color?”

 

Dean joined Sam unprompted with his own green light, and Gabriel sent him an approving nod before tossing the bottle of lube he'd gotten out onto the bed, and showing Sam the final thing.

 

“Oh,” Sam said softly, and shuddered.

 

“Yes. _Oh_. I told you it wouldn't be easy, didn't I?”

 

Sam could only nod as Gabriel took hold of his cock with too-gentle hands, and snapped on the thick, tight, leather cock-ring, making the entire flushed length throb visibly from the strain.

 

“There we go,” he crooned, and petted Sam's heaving stomach. “Now we can be sure you'll give your brother a decent show.”

 

The previous times they'd done this, Gabriel had fixed the toy between the mattress and the bed frame, making it the perfect height for Sam to kneel in front of, but that was when they didn't have an actual audience to please, and it was obvious the angle would be poor for real onlookers. Sam was already inching towards the bed, obviously eager, but stopped from a single touch to his hip.

 

“No, kitten, that won't work this time.” Gabriel glanced at Dean, pondering the options while he drizzled lube into the toy's tiny opening, and settled for turning Sam around for a side-view instead. They'd never actually done it this way, but Gabriel was confident that Sam was up to the challenge, especially with the added spice of their guest.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Green,” Sam said in way of answering, and Dean echoed him as if on automatic. It gave Gabriel a thrill of pride, because damn, he knew how to train them.

 

“Good. That's my good boy,” he crooned, and slowly eased the Fleshlight down over Sam's cock. It was like the air in the room stood still, tension building for every tiny inch, and Sam shuddered out the breath he'd been holding the moment it was all the way on. He was shaking already, holding back from thrusting into it, and Gabriel felt full to the brim with love and admiration for his amazing boy.

 

“That's it, my sweet. You're being so good. Just like always. So good for me.”

 

Sam could only nod, his breathing already thin with restraint, and to Gabriel's surprise he didn't even glance at Dean, his eyes fixed firmly on Gabriel.

 

“Kiss me,” he demanded, allowing himself a brief, selfish moment, and Sam didn't hesitate, bending down so Gabriel could reach him and lick into his mouth. By the time he was released his eyes were already glazing over, and things were progressing a little too fast for Gabriel's taste. But, then again, a quick look towards Dean confirmed that Sam wasn't the only one who was lost in it.

 

Dean's eyes were wide open and fixed on Sam's face, his breaths came in short, heavy bursts, and his hands were clutching at his belt so hard his knuckles whitened, as if afraid he'd fly away if he didn't hold onto something. And there was no hiding the state he was in, his jeans straining obscenely, although he obviously wasn't planning on touching it. Gabriel had to admire his restraint. It apparently ran in the family.

 

Making sure his hold on the toy was secure, Gabriel braced himself subtly against the bedpost behind him, double checked that everything was as it should be, and finally nodded at Sam. “Go on,” he prompted. “But slowly.”

 

Sam's throat clicked with a dry swallow as he cautiously pulled himself out and pushed in again, achingly slow, knees already shaking. He was definitely going to need a little help getting there, but Gabriel wasn't worried. He watched for a while as Sam's stomach muscles bunched and sweat beaded on his chest, simply admiring the strength and control, before turning his eyes to Dean again. It was audience participation time.

 

“Look at him. Just look at him. Gorgeous.”

 

Dean didn't exactly need prompting, his eyes glued to Sam's every tiny movement, but it wasn't for him anyway as much as it was for Sam.

 

“And so obedient. Whatever you want, just say the word and he'll do it. Right here and now. Won't you, baby?”

 

“Yes... yes, Gabriel,” Sam said, his voice strained.

 

“If I told him to stop right now, he would. He'd watch me as I got myself off and left him hanging, and he'd be fucking _thrilled_ to do it. Isn't that right?”

 

“Yes... _yes_...”

 

“And if I told you to go suck your brother's cock right now, and swallow every drop of his come, you'd do it without a second thought.”

 

That particular suggestion prompted Dean to make a choked noise, and Gabriel was tempted to look, but he wasn't about to risk breaking the spell for Sam and ruining the scene.

 

Sam could only whimper, and Gabriel shushed him. “Shh, it's okay. You can go faster. Go on. Make yourself come.”

 

The sound escaping Sam's lips was practically a dry sob as he let himself set the pace, and almost stumbled in his need to go faster. His legs shook and his hair curled in damp tendrils as sweat dripped off his brow. His shoulders looked painfully tense, his hands still locked behind his back by nothing more than power of will, and this really wasn't going to take long.

 

At least, that's what Gabriel had expected, but time ticked on, and his arm was starting to ache with the force of Sam's thrusts.

 

“Come on,” Gabriel murmured. “Come on, baby, you can do it. I know you can.”

 

Sam's breath came in painful wheezes, and his eyes scrunched shut. Which was not a good sign.

 

“Come on, now, sweetheart. Just let it go.”

 

“Can't,” Sam grunted, teeth clenched tight. “I can't-”

 

“Yes, you can,” Gabriel insisted. “I know you can.”

 

“No... no... I'm sorry.” Sam's voice cracked, and Gabriel was about to put a stop to things so they could backtrack a bit and build up again, but before he could he was practically shoved away by Dean shouldering his way in, and scrambling to fold Sam into his arms in a bruising grip.

 

“Shit,” Gabriel muttered, because this was not good. He'd been so sure Dean had understood that no matter how emotional it might get that Gabriel was never gonna hurt Sam, _ever_ , and that some of the scene was going to be tough to watch.

 

He was stumbling back onto his feet after half-falling onto the bed, and was about to physically break up things, no matter how much he was dreading it, because both of the other participants could literally fold him in half if they wanted to. But he stopped dead mere inches from them when he realized what he was seeing.

 

Sam's head was tucked into Dean's shoulder, breaths whooshing against his neck as Dean supported him with a steely grip around his shoulders. And his other hand... Gabriel almost didn't dare breathe when it became clear Dean was holding the Fleshlight in a vice-like grip, allowing Sam to keep thrusting frantically into it, slumped against his brother.

 

“Come on, Sammy, I got you. I got you, little brother, it's okay,” Dean murmured, voice rusty but unwavering, and Sam sobbed wetly into the flannel of Dean's shirt as his hips shoved forward with renewed strength. Gabriel watched, awe-struck, as Sam tumbled over the edge, smothering his pitiful cry against Dean's neck, and immediately crumbled to the floor, the toy rolling away. But Dean caught him, lowering him to his knees, and followed him down.

 

“You did good, Sam. You did real good,” Dean rumbled, letting Sam smear tears and sweat on this shirt for a long moment as he caught his breath. After what felt like an eternity, Sam finally managed to hold himself up again, and slowly straightened up, hands still on his back through the whole thing.

 

Not eager to break the moment, but knowing he had to, Gabriel softly cleared his throat and asked: “colors?”

 

“Green,” Dean whispered, only staying long enough to make sure Sam was upright again before literally making his escape, closing the bedroom door firmly behind him. Gabriel heard the bathroom door slam as well seconds later, and breathed a quiet sigh of relief that Dean didn't run off entirely, and was probably getting himself off already.

 

But Sam...

 

Gabriel approached him very cautiously, unsure how the whole unexpected turn had left him.

 

“Sam? Sam, sweetheart, can you tell me your color?”

 

It took a long moment before Sam managed to pry his eyes open, and even longer before he focused them.

 

“Sam?”

 

It was like the fucking sun rising when Sam slowly broke into an enormous smile, cheeks still wet with tears and his muscles still twitching in turn.

 

“Oh... my _god_ , so much green, _Jesus Christ_ ,” he gasped, and then broke into breathless laughter. “I can't believe you did that, holy shit!”

 

Feeling faint with relief, Gabriel let himself crash to his knees in front of Sam and pulled him into a hug, needing to reassure himself that all was well.

 

“Thank fuck, I thought for a minute there I'd made a huge mistake,” he said against Sam's neck, and sighed happily when Sam finally put his arms around him as well, groaning from their stiffness.

 

“Hell no, are you kidding me?” They stayed close for another long moment, but then Sam pulled away with a frown. “Dean?”

 

“Don't worry, he's in the guest bathroom, probably cleaning up his jizz right about now.”

 

Sam blew out a long breath, trailing off into another laugh. “Good. I was afraid we broke him.”

 

“The night is still young,” Gabriel said, trying to make it sound lewd, but was aware it came out more concerned.

 

“I'll handle it,” Sam said, his voice confident in a way Gabriel had definitely not expected. But maybe having Dean help him with this had unlocked something Sam had been sitting on for way too many years of his life, and Gabriel felt a little wobbly from the thought that he helped make it happen.

 

Getting to his feet with a groan, Gabriel stretched and held out a hand for Sam. “Well, we'd better get you cleaned up. I promised Dean we'd have a chat afterwards.”

 

“Sure,” Sam said, taking the offered support and heaving himself up onto shaking legs. “But you're coming in the shower with me.”

 

“O...kay?” Not that Gabriel was complaining, but mostly Sam showered alone when he was this alert after a scene.

 

“Yeah.” Sam held onto his hand and pulled him towards the en-suite. “I really need to blow you right now.”

 

“Oh. Oh, okay. Yeah, sure,” Gabriel babbled, and followed helplessly, because when it came right down to it, Sam was definitely the one running the show around here.

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINISHED OMFG.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, concrit welcome, and if you like you can find me on tumblr where I'm currently drowning myself slowly in sterek.
> 
> ladydrace.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO ADD VISUALS FOR THOSE WHO WANT THEM!  
> These are what I imagine Sam is wearing, possibly with a little more leg to them, but...  
> http://www.dhresource.com/albu_848873487_00-1.600x600/sheer-underwear-men-sexy-mesh-boxers-gauze.jpg


End file.
